Jobs
Farmer Strength +1 Agility +1 Fitness +1 While picking up dry grass, you have a higher chance to receive double the items. ''You are a farmer. Tending crops is your one and only specialty. You are carrying a few left over potatoes.'' Worker Strength +1 Fitness +2 Capacity +10 While picking up stone, you have a higher chance to receive double the items. ''You are a worker, so you're quite fit and have a higher carrying capacity. You are carrying a few of your favorite stones.'' Apprentice Intelligence +1 Stat Points +1 Skill Points +1 You will gain more EXP when crafting valuable items. ''You are an apprentice, making you a quick learner. You are carrying a few homemade crafts.'' Salesman Intelligence +3 Stat Points +1 Mood Recovery +10% May receive higher prices while trading, in addition to other advantages ''You are a salesman, capable of maknig even the dead speak. You are carrying a few items to sell, including homemade craft beer'' Thief Agility +1 Intelligence +1 Accuracy +5% Agility Weapon +5% Mood loss is reduced while stealing. You have a higher chance to steal double the items, but your infamy will increase more quickly ''You are a thief, with flexible limbs and a quick mind to keep you fed. You are carrying some stolen items.'' Beggar Strength +2 Fitness +2 Stat Points +1 Food/Water Loss -10% Mood loss is reduced while begging. You have a higher chance of receiving double items while begging. ''You are a beggar. Your years of begging have conditioned you to survive hunger and thirst more than normal people, and your skin is thicker. You are carrying a few scraps of grass.'' Vet Agility +1 Intelligence +2 Fitness +1 Health Regen +10% Meds Effect +20% Your mood will improve more and you will gain more EXP when crafting valuable items. ''You are a veterinarian, but sometimes feels confident enough to heal people as well. You are carrying some medical supplies.'' Chef Strength +1 Agility +2 Intelligence +1 Stat Points +1 Meal Effect +10% Your mood will improve more and you will gain more EXP while cooking valuable meals. ''You are a chef! Cooking and tasting food is your honorable duty. You are carrying a few basic kitchen supplies.'' Butcher Strength +2 Fitness +2 Crit Rate +5% Crit Damage +10% Strength Weapon +5% While cutting meat, you have a higher chance of receiving double meat. Cutting meat will improve your mood. ''You are a butcher, allowing you to know how to easily cut anything, alive or dead. You are carrying your favorite set of knives.'' Mechanic Strength +2 Agilty +1 Intelligence +2 Skill Points +1 Your mood will improve more and you will gain more EXP when crafting valuable parts. ''You are a mechanic. The number of times you've fixed farm machines are too many to count. You are carrying a few primary workshop tools.'' Craftsman Agility +3 Intelligence +3 Fitness +1 Stat Points +1 Action Success Rate +10% If your action is successful, you have a slight chance to receiving effect of Vigor. ''You are a craftsman. You are able to solve many problems with your dexterous hands. You are carrying some crafting work items.'' Breeder +1 Temp ''Temp'' Veteran Strength +2 Agility +2 Fitness +3 Damage +10 Defense +10% Your mood will improve more and you will gain more EXP after winning a fight. However, you will not be able to avoid fights through persuasion or begging for mercy. ''You are a veteran. Your former military career has granted you valuable combat skills. You are carrying simple self-defense weapons and some dry foods'' Postman Agility +3 Fitness +3 Skill Point +1 Move Speed +10% Dodge Rate +5% While reading archives, you will receive the effect of Whisper. ''You are a postman, blessed with strong legs and can carry you long distances. You carry with you your most valuable item - a worn out pair of shoes.'' Scientist